Dreams
by JoeJonasandNileylover
Summary: Miley and Nick have been best friends since birth, they stick together through thick and thin, but will one little thing that miley does change Nicks life?
1. Preview

**A/N: Dont own anything!**

**The Stewarts and Lucas family have been best friends since they can remember.**

**Miley Stewart and Nick Lucas have been best friends since birth.**

Shows Miley and Nick playing in Nick's backyard.

**They stick together threw thick and thin **

Shows Miley in high school with her first heart break

**They both have a huge talent in singing.**

Shows Nick and Miley Singing together.

**They both want a career in singing, but what if Nick gets the option.**

Shows Nick on the phone with someone with a huge smile on his face.

**Miley couldn't be happier for him.**

**Starring **

**Miley Stewart;**"I couldn't be happier for you!"

**Nick Lucas:** "Miley, you did this for me!"

**And many more in "Dreams" **

**A/N: I don't know? Should I keep writing? Review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Miley wakes up feeling happier than ever on her first day of being a junior. She jumps up out of bed and heads to the shower. After her shower she runs the stairs. "Hi daddy!" she exclaims. "Hello there Miley, Why so happy?" her dad replies. "It's the first day of school! Duh! I'm going to head over to the Lucas's house. Bye daddy!"

Miley hollers. Miley walks down the street to the Lucas's house. She walks right in knowing they don't mind. She has known them her whole life. She walks in the kitchen smelling Denise's famous pancakes. "Mm, that smells wonderful." Miley smiles. "Hey smiley Miley" Nick smiles back. "So are you going to hurry or what! We have school to get to Nicolas" Miley says. "I'm coming I'm coming!" laughs Nick.

Nick and Miley walk into school side by side. "Don't worry mile's everyone will love you!" says Nick. "I know, I just want you in my home room." Miley says. Don't worry Ill see you in Music." Okay by Nick!" Miley waves.

IN MUSIC

"Its about time you get here Nicolas!" exclaims Miley. "I'm sorry, I have a long way to walk." Laughs Nick. "Its okay, I forgive you." "Okay class, find your seats!" yells the teacher. "Today I want everyone to get in partners and write a song with your kind of taste, then next Monday, I want everyone to present it." Miley turns to Nick, "So partner what are we gonna write?" Nick turn to face her, "Did I say you can be my partner?" Miley laughs "Whatever Mr. popular." "Well then we better get to work, you think you can come to my house after school?" Nick asked. "Sure, meet me at my locker."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: don't own anything**

Miley was at her locker and was excited to go to Nicks house to put her plan into action.

"Hey Mi. Ready to go to my house?" Said Nick

"Yep lets go!"

**At Nicks house**

"Ok, lets get started."

"Hey Miley," said Nick

"Yeah."

"I wrote this song and I was hoping I could run it by you?"

""Yeah, sure go ahead!" Miley gets out her camera put keeps it hidden.

"Okay its called Just Friends" (**a/n: I'm not gonna put the lyrics on here because u prolly know them)**

"Wow Nick, that was beautiful!" Miley looks at her watch, "I really should be going home, Lots of Homework. Bye Nick"

Miley walks out his house and walks home. She takes out her video camera and smiles. "Your going to love me for this." She says to herself. Miley plugs the video camera into the computer and downloads it onto cd and puts into a envelope.

"Hey mom, Ill be right back." "Ok sweetie hurry back." Says Mileys mom.

Miley walks down to the record studio and hands the secretary. "Can you give this to Mr. Tom?" "Yes, Ill give it to him when he is out of his meeting." "Thank you."

Miley walks back home, the smile not leaving her face, she couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow will bring.

**The Next Day**

"Nick! Telephone." Nicks mom yells from the kitchen.

Nick runs to the living room and grabs the phone from his mom.

"Hello?"

"Is this Nick Jonas?" said the man on the phone.

"Yes, this is him. May I ask whose calling?"

"Oh, yes. My name is Tom from Hollywood records. I have just received this video of you singing and might I say you have a huge talent!"

"Really! Thank you! But I didn't send a video to you."

"We just got this video by a young lady last night. She didn't mention her name." said Tom.

"Oh well did you happen to see what she looked like?"

"She was a lovely young lady, with brown curly hair and----" Nick cut him off

"Oh well thank you. Is that all you called for?" said Nick

"No, we would like for you to fly down to Hollywood free at charge, and come sing for a couple of people. I think you have what it takes to earn a recording track." Said Tom

"Oh! Thank you so much! I would be more than happy to fly down." Said Nick

"Ok. We will have a plane ticket ready for you and your family for tomorrow morning."

"Ok, I will see you then!" said Nick as he hung up.

"MOM, DAD GET IN HERE!" screamed Nick

"What is it sweetheart?" said Nicks mom

"I just got offered a recording track! They want me to fly to Hollywood tomorrow with you guys!"

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" said his mom and dad as they hugged him

"You better get packing if you wanna leave by tomorrow" said his dad

"Ok dad but right now I have to go thank someone"

**A/N: did you like it, hate it? Review and let me know!!!!**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: don't own anything**

Miley was at her locker and was excited to go to Nicks house to put her plan into action.

"Hey Mi. Ready to go to my house?" Said Nick

"Yep lets go!"

**At Nicks house**

"Ok, lets get started."

"Hey Miley," said Nick

"Yeah."

"I wrote this song and I was hoping I could run it by you?"

""Yeah, sure go ahead!" Miley gets out her camera put keeps it hidden.

"Okay its called Just Friends" (**a/n: I'm not gonna put the lyrics on here because u prolly know them)**

"Wow Nick, that was beautiful!" Miley looks at her watch, "I really should be going home, Lots of Homework. Bye Nick"

Miley walks out his house and walks home. She takes out her video camera and smiles. "Your going to love me for this." She says to herself. Miley plugs the video camera into the computer and downloads it onto cd and puts into a envelope.

"Hey mom, Ill be right back." "Ok sweetie hurry back." Says Mileys mom.

Miley walks down to the record studio and hands the secretary. "Can you give this to Mr. Tom?" "Yes, Ill give it to him when he is out of his meeting." "Thank you."

Miley walks back home, the smile not leaving her face, she couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow will bring.

**The Next Day**

"Nick! Telephone." Nicks mom yells from the kitchen.

Nick runs to the living room and grabs the phone from his mom.

"Hello?"

"Is this Nick Lucas?" said the man on the phone.

"Yes, this is him. May I ask whose calling?"

"Oh, yes. My name is Tom from Hollywood records. I have just received this video of you singing and might I say you have a huge talent!"

"Really! Thank you! But I didn't send a video to you."

"We just got this video by a young lady last night. She didn't mention her name." said Tom.

"Oh well did you happen to see what she looked like?"

"She was a lovely young lady, with brown curly hair and----" Nick cut him off

"Oh well thank you. Is that all you called for?" said Nick

"No, we would like for you to fly down to Hollywood free at charge, and come sing for a couple of people. I think you have what it takes to earn a recording track." Said Tom

"Oh! Thank you so much! I would be more than happy to fly down." Said Nick

"Ok. We will have a plane ticket ready for you and your family for tomorrow morning."

"Ok, I will see you then!" said Nick as he hung up.

"MOM, DAD GET IN HERE!" screamed Nick

"What is it sweetheart?" said Nicks mom

"I just got offered a recording track! They want me to fly to Hollywood tomorrow with you guys!"

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" said his mom and dad as they hugged him

"You better get packing if you wanna leave by tomorrow" said his dad

"Ok dad but right now I have to go thank someone"

**A/N: did you like it, hate it? Review and let me know!!!!**


End file.
